One type of known facsimile machine uses a component known as a multi-stylus board. This board comprises an insulating sheet which carries a plurality of groups of wire-like styli formed on the sheet by a photo-etching process. In this process, a layer of metal is provided on the insulating sheet, and then it is selectively etched to provide fine, wire-like electrodes which are connected in groups so that one electrode in each group can be energized at the same time. The photo-etching process is an expensive operation, and the product produced is thus undesirably expensive.